Power sources with accurately controlled output power levels are important for the proper function of electrical circuits. For example, accurately controllable current sources can be used in various positions within the signal path of an analog signal processing chain in order to cancel an unwanted direct current (DC) element. Without accurately controllable current sources, a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is typically inserted in an analog signal processing chain to counter the effect of DC offset in amplifier circuits that can cause distortion or even clipping further along in the analog signal processing chain. However, realizing the desired combination of accuracy and range in a DAC typically requires increased design complexity on the one hand and significantly increases silicon area on the other. In addition, the control algorithm of such a DAC normally requires strict monotonicity of the DAC input-output relation.